Odette
Princess Odette is the female protagonist and the beloved wife of Prince Derek in all five movies of The Swan Princess. She is voiced by the late Michelle Nicastro in the first three films and by Laura Bailey (credited Elle Deets) in The Swan Princess Christmas and The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. She eventually becomes the loving and caring adopted mother of an orphaned girl named Alise. She is the titluar character of all five movies. The Swan Princess In "The Swan Princess", Odette is born to the aged King William and is welcomed by the kingdom's people. Rothbart, an evil sorcerer, tries to take King William's kingdom. The King finds out about this and his men attack the tower and Rothbart is banished from the kingdom. Before he leaves, he vows that he will take everything he loves. Years later, Odette is brought together with Prince Derek every summer by their parents, Queen Uberta and King William, in the hope that one day they wil marry, thus joining the two kingdoms. One summer, she is forced to meet Derek, even though she is reluctant to do so, until she sees him and falls in love with him but during a royal ball, Derek tells Odette he wants to marry her for her beauty, which makes her upset and rejects him once again. The next day, Odette and King William make their return home but they are stopped by Rothbart, who turns into a "Great Animal", proceeds to destroy the carriage and kidnaps Odette, with Derek following after them. After Rothbart takes her to his lair at Swan Lake, he puts a transformation spell on Odette which turns her into a white swan by day and a human by night. He mentions to her that the transformation spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. Rothbart asks her to marry him so he can control the kingdom legally but she ultimately refuses to do so as she is in love with Derek and hopes for him to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she meets a turtle called Speed, a frog called Jean-Bob and a puffin bird called Puffin who devises a plan to reunite Derek and Odette after finding out Rothbart's plans. She finds Derek, with the help of her friends, but he doesn't recognize her as he thinks she is the Great Animal and tries to kill Odette using his bow and arrows. It's only when she transforms back into her normal self do the two share a happy reunion but Rothbart calls for Odette immediately. Derek tells Odette that there's a ball the following night and asks her to meet him there. Unfortunately, Rothbart finds Derek's bow and tells Odette that there's no full moon the next night so he puts her in the castle dungeon, along with Bromley. Rothbart tries to send his hag, Bridget whom he has disguised as Odette, to the ball. Odette's friends, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed free her from the dungeon and she flies to the ball, hoping to get there in time but she realizes it's too late as the fake "Odette" stops her from seeing Derek. Unknowingly, Derek says the vow to the wrong "Odette", which causes the spell to drain the real Odette's life force, thus killing her. Rothbart appears and tells Derek what he has done. She goes back to Swan Lake with Derek, now knowing what's happened, goes after Odette to save her. He is there too late as she dies from the spell but not before she tells Derek she loves him. Derek is heartbroken and engages in a intense fight against Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" once more, and overpowers him, nearly killing him. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed returns Derek's crossbow to him and Bromley, who's escaped from the dungeon, gives him an arrow to shoot Rothbart with. He fires the arrow and it lands right in Rothbart's heart, killing him and crashing in the lake. Derek sees that the spell has broken and Odette comes back to life, saying to her that he truly loves her for her courage and kindness and he always truly loved her for her kindness and courage. At the end of the film, Derek and Odette get married before going to the moonlight bridge and romantically kiss as the credits roll. The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain In the second movie titled as The Swan Princess: The Secret of the Castle ''on the DVD), Odette is more worried that Derek no longer has time for her and their intensely close romantic relationship when Clavius locks her into the tower, she asks Puffin, Bridgett, Speed, and Jean-Bob to transform her into a Swan, and warn Derek, but instead rescues him while he was stuck in quicksand, She was also almost thrown into the lava pool by Knuckles while she was tied up, but was rescued by Derek, and at the end with a mortally wounded Jean-Bob, changes back, and then has a picnic with Derek. She is voiced by Michelle Nicastro again, and this time Nicastro provides her singing voice for the character as well as speaking. The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure In the third movie ( also alternately titled, ''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom')'', Derek and Odette are preparing for the Festival Days holiday for the kingdom when an evil sorceress by the name of Zelda sneeks into the caslte to find the notes of the all-powerful magical orb known as the Forbiddden Arts. Odette is later kidnaped by Zelda, who will only release her if Derek gives her the piece of the notes he had stolen from the Forbidden Arts journals. Derek comes to the rescue, but after a hard fight, Puffin anounces that Odette has been killed. Derek feels devastated and breaks down and cries for the loss of his beloved wife. But by burning the notes, the flames take on the shape of a swan and Odette herslef materializes, having been returned to life. Derek and Odette oversee the festival and she asks Derek how he feels about the kingdom now that there is no more magic. He says: "So long as you're here ,Odette, there will always be magic." She and Derek share a romantic, passionate kiss, which ends the third movie. The Swan Princess Christmas In the fourth movie and third sequel, Odette and Derek a special celebration as it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. But as she knew that everybody is having another behavior, she notice that Rohtbart as a ghostly spirit, is behind al lof this. She tres to break the evil spell on Uberta and Lord Rogers. Rothbart tries to destroy Christmas using his powers to make everybody angry. Odette made it. The spell is broken. But Rothbart has other plans. One Christmas Eve, he appears and kidnaps Odette changing her into a swan once again. Derek who fought him once, comes to the rescue. Odette sees the fight and when it seems that everything is lost, she realizes the only way to save Derek, Christmas and herself, is that she must sing. It worked, Rothbart is defeated once more. But sadly, Derek dies in her arms, and she begun to sing leading the spirits of Christmas to revive him. And the Christmas tree also is restore. And all are Honoring Derek and Odette. Chronologically, this movie takes place between'' the first and second films. Odette says it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. However, in '''''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain, they had celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary. The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale In the fifth movie of The Swan Princess film series, Odette and Derek are happy as always while a group a flying squirrels called Scullians think that Odette is evil; due to an ancient prophecy. She helps the wood cuter with Derek. But two Flying squirrels attack Odette and they want to lead her to they tramp. But Derek rescuses her. The Evil Force is seeking for cencuries for a glowing green stone to destoy The Swan Princess, but it failed thought the years. The Evil Force burns a house and a man with her only daughter called Alise are traps inside the house. Derek took out Alise father but he dies. But before he dies he says to Derek: "Take care of Alise." Derek promise to raise Alise with Odette as their daughter. The next mornig Alise woke up but when she sees that she is in the palace she wonders where she is. So Odette tries to brush her hair saying: "You have a beautiful hair". But soon Alis starts to cry and Odette remembers how she, too, had lost her own father when Rothbart had abducted her several years ago. She promises Alise to be always to be there for her. So Aise had confidence in her new famliy but refuses to speak. Alise start to love her new family but a nightmare troubles her and Odette sings her a lullaby to make her feel better. The next moring she and Derek decided to adopt her as their on child and Queen Uberta is happy to be a good grandmother. But soon Alise is abducted by some Scullians, and Odette and Derek are off to save her and bring her back to the castle. The flying squirrels a preppared some tramps to elimate the Swan Princess. But it fails. One Flying squirrels nearly kill Derek by sending him a poising arrow. Another flying squirl helps Derek and Odette is glad. But soon she sees in a metal box the green glowing stone that whould destroy the swan princess. Odette wows to find Alise She nearly gets killed by Mangler( The leader of the group of the flying Squirrls.) Bu Squirly( called by Odette) saves her and Odette tries to free Alise but it's hopeless. Alise suddenly speaks for the first time, telling Odette to shatter the orange-colored crystal orb. Odette tries to beark it but the Forbidden Arts itself appears and is now capable of withstanding Odette's presence with the great power of the glowing Stone. But Sqully willingly sacrafice his own life to save her. Worried, Odette starts to find Alise. Alise says to Odette:" Mommy". Odette was so happy that Alise was all right. The movie ends with a happy ending for Alise as an offcial princess of the royal family. And Odette and Derek are very happy with their adopted daughter. Outfits and Attire Odette's frequently formal attire is a sleek white evening gown with blue-green puffs at the shoulders and long fitted sleeves. As a child, she wore a pale pink dress with dark-pink on the top, stripes on her hat and long sleeves. When she was in her teens, she wore a purple gown with a dark -purple border around her. Throughout most of the film, she wears a white dress with long puffed sleeves and blue lining. During the ball, "Odette" (truly Bridget in disguise) wore a sleek black and red dress with a golden necklace and for her wedding, she donned a swan-like dress with and a crown with pink stones on the top of her crown that matches with her dress Briefly in the first movie and usually in the sequels, Odette wears a golden heart-shaped locket with a swan engraving, which was given to her by four-year-old Derek when she was a baby. In the fourth movie she still wears the same dresses from the first three movies. For the party she wears, the same dress but instead in blue it's green just in the first movie. In the fifth movie she stills wears the same green dress tha she worn when she meets Derek when they are adults. But the color of her clothes are drastically changed. Instead of wearing her oderny dress, she wears a long gown with a blouse, with a black shirt, dark purple thousers (which were originally colored pale rose-pink), and black boots. As the White Swan Princess During her time as a white swan, Odette has a light yellow stripe on her head and her eyes are the same in her human form, which differs from the other swans. She has been a swan three times on different occasions. The first was a transformation spell by Rothbart to keep her far away from Prince Derek, the second was to warn her beloved husband about Clavius, and the third by the evil sorceress Zelda stopping Odette from getting away; the fourth was by Rothbart's evil spell once again during the kingdom's Christmas holiday, trapping her in a cage made of roots. Her fifth transformation was of a flashback/menory during the song "Always with You" to comfort the scared Alise in bed. Relationships Derek Derek is Odette's official romantic interest, boyfriend, beloved sweetheart andhusband. Growing up the two did not get along very well. When they were teenagers, they started having romantic feelings for each other. When they met each other again in their adulthood, they instantly fell in love. Derek expresses his wish to marry Odette just for her beauty, which upsets her into rejecting him again. He's the one who returns Odette to life by confessing his true and genuinely intesne romantic love and affections he always had for her. He always saves her when she's in great danger like in the third movie. In the fifth movie, he and Odette adopt a young girl named Alise as a promise to her father who had tragically died in they buring house. Speed, Puffin, and Jean-Bob Odette's dear and trusted friends. Queen Uberta Derek's mother and her mother-in-law. King Wiliam Odette's father. He hoped Odette and Derek would fall in love to unite their kingdom, but dies before they were seen to. Bridget In the original movie, she worked for Rothbart having disguised as Odette at the ball. After his death, she turned away from his influence and became Odette's dear friend. Alise She is Odette and Derek's newly adopted daughter. Odette will go on a journey to find her child. Personality and Appearance Odette is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Odette is kind, gentle and sweet to everyone she loves and cares about. She is very brave and courageous under dangerous situations and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is the only one who is change into a Swan by day and in the night she regain her human from. Songs sung by Odette *"This is My Idea " *Far Longer Than Forever *The Magic of Love *No Fear! *Far Longer Than forever( Pop version) *"It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This!" *"We Wanna Hear from You!" *"Always with You" baby Odette.jpg|Baby Odette young odette and Derek.jpg|Young Odette and Derek Derek and Odette with there Parents.jpg|Young Derek and Odette with their parents Child Odette.jpg|Young Odette Oddete with her Father.jpg|Odette and her father Hurt Oddette.jpg|Mad King William and hurt Odette Teen derek and Odette.jpg|Teen Odette and Derek Teenager Derek and Oddette.jpg|Odette and Derek as teenagers Teenage Odette.jpg|Teenage Odette Odetter and Derek together moive 2.jpg|Odette and Derek together Princess Odette in Her Swan Form.jpg|Odette as a white swan Odette 1.jpg|Odette as a full-grown young woman Far longer than forever.jpg|"Far Longer Than Forever" Derek and odette.jpg|Odette and Derek fall in-love Derek and Odette married.jpg|Odette and Derek's wedding Derek and Odette hugging.jpg|Odette and Derek hug lovingly and romantically Odette, puffen, speed, and jean pod.jpg|Odette, Speed, Puffin, and Jean Bob Derek and Odette.jpg|Derek and Odette Oddete with jwan and seep.jpg|Odette, Jean bob, and Speed Odette and Brigeth.jpg|Odette and Bridget Odette-the-swan-princess-32398342-900-602.jpg|I Know Derek is Seeking me. 0de5d82e303a05560dedaf6411da09bb-d5567ue.png Swan-Princess-Christmass-Odette.jpg|Odette holding a crystal ornament in The Swan Princess Christmas movie Derek founds Odette..jpg|Lovers happily reunited at long loast Oddete with jwan and seep.jpg|Odette and her new firends imagesCAGU4L8N.jpg|''The Magic of Love'' Odette's Necklace.jpg 030.jpg|A real royal family. A real family.jpg|A true family with Odette, Elise and Derek 0aafa838e00742a61cd5c27cbfb48e09-d3gkkh7.png|A romantic kiss Swan_Princess_for_Valerie_by_Rose_Rayne.jpg|Odette and Derek are meeting for the first time odette_and_derek_kids_by_sailormuffin-d4lkerv.jpg|Odette and Derek as kids. Odette uberta and rogers..jpg|Odette, Lord Rogers and Queen Uberta Odette happy.jpg odette's tranformaitioin.jpg|Odette first tranformaition Into a human Odette and Derek 3.png|"Merry Christmas, my love" the_swan_princess_by_jipiman-d3jkdlz.jpg|Derek sees Odette chacing back into her human Form winter_on_the_lake_by_londonskies.jpg|Odette's new dress Derek and Odette.jpg|Derek and Odette are happy together Odette and her list..jpg|Have I everything on my List.? Odette backing..png|Odette and Federicj Backing Gingerbread houses. Odette and Rogers and Queen uberta..jpg|Let the Queen speak. A worried Odette..jpg|Odette and Derek are worried bout what Rothbart is going to to do with Christmas. Derek Saves odette.jpg|Odette saved by Derek after a huge fight. Odette crying over Derek.jpg|"You are everything that is good to me" Odette and her new friends..jpg|Odette has a new group of friendship Odette and Derek danging.jpg|Odette and Derek dancing together. The Difrerents dress of Odette..png|Odette's four different gowns Odette reading.jpg|Odette is reading in her confortable chair. Odette and Derek first kiss.png|First romantic kiss of true romance Derek teaches Odette how to use Bow and arrow..jpg|Derek teaching Odette archery Derek Bothering Odette.jpg|Derek bothering Odette while she waves to her people. Odette and Derek 5.jpg Odette about kiss Jean-Bob.jpg|I'm ready for my kiss Mademoiselle Odette in her swan form|Odette in her swan form Odette loves everything..png|Oh They playing our song.( Meaning of the Chimes.) Odette on her horse..jpg|Odette on her Horse. Odette and derek dancing together..jpg|Odette and Derek are in love. Odette Rogers and Derek.jpg|Odette is about to discover a secret Odette and Derek 6.jpg|Together again. Odette and Derek kiss at susset.jpg|Kissing at the end of the thrid movie. Odette saying goodbye to Prince Derek..jpg|Goodbye Prince Derek Derek tries to protect Odette..jpg|Derek wants to protect Odette from Rothbart Odette and Derek married.jpg|Odette and Derek looking each other in love just like the day they meet when they are adults. Odette and Derek are in love..jpg|First sight in love. Odette and Derek 7.jpg Odette and the Orfants.jpg|Odette and the children of the Ofrarnat. Odette 5.jpg|Odette sees Jean-Bob go the sky as she kissed him Odette 3.jpg|Odette is angry of Rothbart because he proposals her to marry him. Odette dances with a girl..jpg thank_you_by_swanprincessfan-d4d7f6h.jpg|Odette is thankful to have Derek for the rest of her life. Odette in the secon movie.jpg Odette and Derek 8.jpg Odette and Derek 9.jpg SP lunchbox.png The Swan Princess a royal family tale we wanna hear from you.jpg|We wanna hear from you. A story fro children The Swan Princess..jpg|The Story of the Swan Princess for all ages and for children Elise hugging mother father by chausseeca-d6trlj3.jpg Always with you.jpg|Odette give Alise a goodnight kiss after she sings her Odette with Alise.jpg|Odette and Alise during the song: We wanna here from you Derek and Odette are now Alise parents..jpg|Derek and Odette are now Alise's parents forever. Odette and the Scullions..jpg|All the Scullions believe now that Odette is a good person Odette and Alise playing together.jpg|Odette playing with Alise. Odette Derek and Alise.png Alise in Odette's arms..png Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-07h23m49s15.png Alise and Odette smiling.jpg Odette helps to fits Alise's nightgown that once had belonged to her..png|Odette gives er nightgown to Alise as a gift that once had belonged her. Derek and Odette found Alise with her unconcius father in they burning house..jpg|Odette with Derek enters in the house full of flames and they saved Alise with her unconscious father. Odette and Derek with a Heart made o straw made bu Alise..png|Alise wants to show Odette and Derek that she loves them and they love her too. Odette with the Forrbiden Arts..jpg|The Forrbiden Arts is ready to destoy Odette. Odette first chancing into a swan at the flashback.jpg|When Odette sing to Alise after she had a nightmare, a flashback comes again when Odette had lost her own father. Odette is about make Alise a new hairstyle..png|Odette asks Alise if she mind to comb her hair and she nodded which means she won't mind. Odette says to Derek he should go to see his mother..jpg Odette saved by Derek.jpg|Odette is glad that she is saved by Derek, Odette saves Jojo 2.png|After poinsing Jojo for a error, Odette saves him. Odette playing with Alise.jpg|Odette and Alise swinging together. A worried Odette 2.png|Odette is worried as Scully tells her about the Legend of an Evil Swan Princess. A surprise Odette..jpg|Again with the Forbbiden Arts? It can't be. Odette wants to do something with Alise..png|I want that Alise is happy to get us and someday she can be our adoptive daughter if she wants to. Odette's flashback..jpg|As Odette sings to Alise her flashback comes again Odette slide down the stair to play with Alise..png|Odette slide down to play with Alise. Odette and Derek are avoiding the Tramps and save Alise..jpg|Odette watch out.! Odette doesn't believe that Derek had died..jpg|No! Derek is somewhere out there. Odette with the box of The Glowing Stone..jpg|Odette learns about the mystical glowing stone and that the forbidden arts intends to eliminate her once and for all Odette get to know that Derek is going to die because he woke up too soon from his sleeping poition that Scully made him.png|Oh No Derek!. Derek and Odette try to cheere Alise, and they make it. Alise feel better now..jpg|We'll always take care of you Alise. Odette and Derek arrived at his castle..png|Derek maybe you should go to see your mother. Odette with Alise by holding her hand..jpg|Come with me Alise I wanna show you our kingdom. Derek tries to save Odette..jpg|Derek treis to pull Odette out of her carrige Odette and the scullions are ready to help and rescue Alise..jpg|We're ready to help Princess Odette model cel.jpg Odette behind her carrige.jpg|Odette tries to get the rines but she falls on her carriage Odette closes the box from the Glowing Stone..jpg|Odette closes the box from The Glowing Stone. Odette worried about Alise.png|Odette explain to the scullions that she wanna live to love Alise. Odette and Alise 3.jpg|Odette hugging Alise promising that she´ll be always be there for her. Odette with Derek in Scully secret cave..png|Odette Scully and Derek are now safe from the scullions. Derek and Odette watch in shock how Alise is getting kidnap..png|Odette and Derek watch Alise getting Kidnap Odette turns back to see that the legend is chaging..jpg|What's going on? Odette explains to the sculloins about her true itenteti.png|Please listen to me I love that girl and I wanna live to love her. Odette and Derek try to calm Alise from her nightmare..jpg|Don't worry Alise I'm here. We're all here to protect you from harm and Danger. Odette into a swan from the first movie..png|This is Odette in her swan from the first movie. Alise and Odette and Derek are together forever..jpeg|Oh Derek we have new child at our Kingdom. We'll take care of her with our lives I will never let her take away from me. Odette is think how she will get Alise back..jpg|Hold on Alise we're comming Odette explains to Alise about the nature..png|Look Alise. I'm sure You never have seen a mountain covered with snow. Odette Scully and Derek dealing with plan to get Alise back to the kingdom..jpg|We must get Alise back and bring her save home. Derek and Odette are worried and they understand that Alise doesn't want to speak..jpg|She won't speak. Alise with Odette in the Kitchen.png|Look I show you Alise Odette and Derek are taking Alise to the calste..png|Poor thing. Derek and Odette were suddenly stoped..png|Derek look! Odette laughing at Puffin..jpg|Oh my Puffin you're always such a funny bird. Odette feels that had failed to get Alise out of her prison..png|I'm so sorry I failed you Alise. Odette explain to her new friend Scully that Alise has been kipnad and that his friends nearly kill them.jpg|There's no time we have to get Alise. She's been kidnap. Alise can't see the scence where Derek Put her father and Odette takes her in her arms.jpg|Odette takes Alise in her arms. Derek and Odette watching Alise how she's having fun..jpg|Look Odette. Alise is having fun. Odette and The oders follow the plan.jpg|Let's not waise time Odette keeps the glowing Stone..jpg|I'll keep The Glowing Stone for a while Alise is wondering where she is..jpg|You slept the night away. Alise now Princess of the Kingdom.jpg|Welcome Alise Odette with Alise playing together..jpg|Is this for me? Odette wants to finds out what messeges brings The Glowing Stone.png|I guess The Glowing Stone wants me to tell me something. Odette taking Alise in her arms after she had a night mare.png|I'm here Alise. Everthing is OK. I love you. Odette touches the image of The Glowing Stone.png|Odette touches the image of the Glowing Stone. Odette is enterting inside the Cave to save Alise..png|I Hope that Alise is All right. Qoutes. (To Derek): Is Beauty that Matters to you? (To her father): I need to know that he loves me just been me. I only kiss the man i love he...(Jean-Bob: must make a wow of evelasting love I know) And prove it to the world. Speed make him understand (Speed: I'm only a turtle) (To Rorbart): Go ahead then. But I'll never give you my Father's kingodom. (To Rotbart): I will never be yours... you creature. I will marry Prince Derek and you cannot stop me!!.(Rotbart: I hate to tell you this Odette (And he takes her necklace)( But you won't be able to go to the ball, tomorrow night.) If you want to stop me, you have to kill me. (To Derek): Oh Derek I've missed you so ( Derek: No one believe me. But I knew...) You can't stay. ( To Derek as she was in his arms weakly): Oh Derek... I I... I feel so weak.( And Derek hug her into his arms.) I think... I'm...( Derek as he knows she is going to die he intrreups her not allowing her to finish her thoughts: No... You will live Odette... The wow I made it was for you.) (Odette open her eyes and she smiled at him and says the most beautiful words that Derek can ony deserved by reach his face: I love you Derek. And she lyies back at the ground and Derek call her name three times but Odette didn't move her lifeless body again) (To Derek as she and Derek were happily married): Will you love Derek? Till the day I die? (Derek: No Much longer that that Odette. Much Longer.) (To Bridgett) Change me into a Swan! ( To Derek as he asks her why she is in her Swan from again) There no time to explain We have to go back to the castle.( Derek: Odette, thank you) ( Odette smiled at him. (To Derek when everything seems in peace):Promise me Derek. There's no magic in the castle.( Derek smiled at her): I can't do that. So long as your here Odette, There will always be magic.) (To Derek when he came back to life as Odette rivies him) You're back. (Derek: You have saved Christmas. And it wasn't even on your list). No. Chritmas saved us all. (To Alise): I always be there for you. I made her Promise and I will keep it. (To the Flying Squirls): Please Believe I never meant you any harm. ( To Alise): Alise! You gotta try this. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Mother Category:Future Queen Category:Happy Mother. Category:Princess. Category:Wife. Category:Playful. Category:Singing Character. Category:A damsel in Distress. Category:Kind Category:Married character. Category:The Swan Princess. Category:Beloved by her husband and his mother. Category:Loves to sing and Dance. Category:Spend her free time with her friends Category:Helpful with everybody. Category:Pretty and funny Category:Odette Category:Princess Category:Swan Princess. Category:Playful mother. Category:Happy married princess. Category:Lovely with her new daughter. Category:Loves to make fun Category:Loves to sing a lullaby. Category:Be for her people. Category:Be for her family Category:Be with her new daughter Alise. Category:Keeping promises. Category:Helping Alise to feel better. Category:Blondes Category:Only daughter. Category:New born daughter. Category:Teacher. Category:Stay whole day with here family. Category:Rescuing people she loves. Category:Sweet Category:Funny and pretty. Category:Movies